deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Takako Sugiura (Another) vs Kotonoha Katsura (School Days)
Takako Sugiura, the girl who attempted to break a curse... by killing her classmates and causing them to murder each other VS Kotonoha Katsura, the girl who was driven to murder... by relationship gone wrong WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Takako Sugiura Note: Black spaces mark spoilers- highlight to reveal text. Takako Sugiura is a character in the horror anime Another. She was a normal ninth grader, until she ended up in ninth grade, class three of Yomiyama North Middle School. Takako was, along Izumi Akazawa, a member of the an unofficial group of students in charge of countermeasures against the "curse of class three", a curse started when students acted as if a student who died in 1972 was still among them since 1972. Since then, in order to prevent a curse from killing off the class one-by-one. The students of later years discovered the deaths could be avoided if they acted as if one student did not exist. In 1998, that student was a girl named Mei Misaki, however, in the middle of the year, a boy named Kyouichi Sakakibara transferred into the class, and became friendly with Mei, restarting the chain of deaths. In the end, they discovered the cause behind the chain of deaths from a tape left by a previous class- That one member of the class is in fact a person who has come back from the dead, and that in order to break the curse, they must "send the dead back to death". When this information is revealed to the class on a field trip, they panic and start accusing each other of being the dead person , and start attacking each other with improvised weapons and eventually set fire to the lodge they are staying in. Takako attempts to murder Mei Misaki. Takako fails, and is killed when she is tangled around the neck by some loose wires and is "hanged" as beam supporting them collapses. Kotonoha Katsura Kotonoha Katsura is a major character in the mundanely named, but violently ended anime and visual novel School Days, and a classic example of the yandere character archetype. Kotonoha was a shy, but otherwise normal teenage girl until she started dating a boy named Makoto Itou. Over the course of the anime, Makoto cheats on her with several other girls, most notably a girl named Sekai Saionji, who quickly becomes Kotonoha's rival. In the anime ending Sekai murders Makoto for cheating on her, stabbing him to death with a kitchen knife. The scene is discovered by Kotonoha, who has at this time been driven to the brink of violence by Makoto's actions, severs Makoto's head and then sends a text message to Sekai, telling her to meet her on the roof of the school, where she then proceeds to cut Saionji's throat with a folding hacksaw. Kotonoha commits a similar murder in a "bad end" of the visual novel, slashing Sekai's throat on a pedestrian overpass, in front of Makoto and several others, then standing there laughing maniacally, suggesting at that point she was not aware of, or did not care about the consequences of her actions. =Weapons= Other Melee Metal Spike (Takako) Takako Sugiura uses a metal spike of some kind as her primary weapon. The weapon has a ring for hanging it on a hook, suggesting it is probably some sort of kitchen implement, such as a meat skewer, or is a fireplace poker of some sort. The spike is about a foot long. Hacksaw (Kotonoha) Kotonoha uses a hacksaw with a rectangular blade for most of her murders. The saw is seen to be kept extremely sharp, enough to cut the throat with a rapid, knife-like slash. The hacksaw can be seen next to Kotonoha in the image. Knives Kitchen Knife (Both) A standard kitchen knife, mostly used for cutting food, but can be used as a weapon. Kotonoha and Takoko's knives will about eight to ten inches in length. =X-Factors= =Battle= Lodge near Yomiyama, Japan "I knew it was you!" Takako Sugiura said as she walked along the hallway of the lodge, towards Kotonoha Katsura, who stood it the staircase. "You're the source of the curse, you are the one who must... DIE!!!". Kotonoha drew her hacksaw as Takako thrust a metal spike towards Kotonoha. Kotonoha jumped backwards and blocked the attack, before making a slash at Takako with her hacksaw. The saw ground against the metal spike as Takako blocked the blow, causing sparks to fly. Takako counterattacked, driving Kotonoha backwards into the stairwell. Takako kicked Kotonoha backwards, causing her to roll down the stairs. Kotonoha raised her hacksaw to block as Takako rounded on her, spike raised. Takako stabbed Kotonoha in the arm, causing her to drop the hacksaw. Kotonoha elbowed Takako in the back, knocking her backwards as she fled into the kitchens of the lodge. Kotonoha grabbed a knife from the knife drawer and readied it a Takako charged in, metal spike at he ready. Takako lunged a Kotonoha, but missed, instead thrusting the spike into a pipe leading into the gas stove in the kitchens, causing a gas leaks. Takako abandoned the spike, and pulled a knife from the drawer, which Kotonoha left still open. Kotonoha thrust the knife at Takako, who blocked the attack. Takako slashed at Kotonoha, who ducked. Takako kept going and the knife sliced right into a wire connected to the refrigerator. The electricity flowed through the knife, into Takako's body. Takako fell to the floor and twitched, severely shocked by the electricity. Kotonoha drew her knife and thrust it into Takako until she stopped moving. Kotonoha then got up and smelled the gas leaking from the pipe Takako had stabbed earlier and saw the electricity arcing from the cut wire. Kotonoha smashed a window and jumped out of the building and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, the lodge exploded behind her. WINNER: Kotonoha Katsura Category:Blog posts